Absotively Posolutely
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Sasuke is absotively posolutely absolutely positively sure he doesn't want to marry icky Ino Yamanaka from Room B. After all, they're just 6 year olds. But, it seems the whole entire world wants them too. SasuIno. GOD bless you! Review.


**Absotively Posolutely!**

Summary: Sasuke is absotively posolutely (absolutely positively) sure he doesn't want to marry icky Ino Yamanaka from Room 3B. After all, they're just 6 year olds. But, it seems the whole entire world wants them too.

Call it...a mother's intuition when she saw Sasuke's face smothered messily in bright red lipstick, and a post-it of a hanker chef pocket drawn badly over his ripped, once new nice dark blue shirt. His father looked on curiously, forgetting the newspaper for some interesting news to hear of his own. Itachi begged his mouth to hold back laughter and ridicule. Sasuke's eyes surveyed the room and his eyes stopped at his snickering brother. He glared at him, his charcoal black eyes gleaming with anger.

"Stop it." He said, trying to sound big and tough.

"Wait right here!" Sasuke's mother said dashing for the camera, not wanting to miss a moment of this. Sasuke stomped his foot in awe that his own mother is taking advantage of the opportunity to film this moment. His father reached across the coffee table and picked the bowl of popcorn as he sat back in his big chair.

"Tell mommy what happened." She said focusing the camera on Sasuke's adorable pout.

"Dummy dum dum Ino Yamanaka from room B gave me her cooties today. She said she'd only stop if I married her tomorrow. I tried to hold my ground against the barrage of attacks, I even tried to run. But, big boy Choji stopped me with his flub. And Shikamaru told me "Sasuke, listen to me, if you do not do this I will hunt you down and force you. If Ino doesn't get her way this time, she'll complain about this until she dies." he held me down. I kicked and squirmed, but he was too good at his Shadow Clone thing. So I stood there for 3 hours until I said yes to icky Ino Yamanaka." He said pouting with horrendously cute eyes and mouth.

"Awww, that's wonderful." His mother said, Sasuke smacked his ear hoping that it was just that he heard her wrong.

"That's so cute! We're going!" Sasuke's mother said with glee. Yes, he heard her right, even his own mother betrayed him. He looked to his father simply who said "Your mother did the same thing. Except, girls beat up guys a lot more back then..." he looked to the scar on his arm and memories flooded back.

Ino:

Ino was happy, even though she had to walk all around town the day before giving out her save the dates. Looking just like this

**Its a wedding!**

**Who: Ino Yamanaka & Sasuke Uchiha**

**Where: Scool jim**

**When: when the sun is the most hot-like**

**Why: Because he luvs me**

The house phone rang like it was about to fall off if it wasn't answered soon, it happened repeatedly until Ino unplugged it.

"Ino, baby, people want to go to your wedding so they are calling about the time." Her mother explained, leveling height with Ino.

"Why? I put on there..." She whined, with a stomp of her foot plugging the phone back in. The sound made her want to cry, so she did what she always did when she wanted to feel better. She went to Shikamaru's house.

"Congratulations Ino about your marriage!" Shikamaru's father winked, giving Ino a friendly lift so she could level in height with the tall, muscular man. She played with his beard after saying a distracted thank you.

"Where's Shikamaru?" She asked, after he put her down. "In his room," Mr. Nara said with a smile on his face. Ino smiled back.

"Congratoolashon to you too." Ino said trying to be nice and polite.

"For what?" He said, curiously. Ino held his earring in her hand.

"For teaching me this, I learned it well." She said, before skipping to Shikamaru's room. Shikamaru's father didn't know whether to be proud someone was using his teachings to work, or disheartened that he had created a thief. And a good one at that.

The next day:

It was raining, harshly even. Much to Ino's dismay, but she was persistent. So she wasn't about to give up now. She had called Sasuke's mom to make sure her groom was coming.

"Mrs. Uchiha?" Ino asked softly, she played with the cord of the phone, the swirls wrapped around her finger.

"Yes, dear?"

"Sasuke--he's coming right?"

"Yes, honey. Don't you worry about it." His mother said looking over to her husband who had Sasuke tied up in a suit.

"Okay. Thanks bye." Ino said sighing in relief.

"Bye, bye." His mother said hanging up about the same time as Ino.

Her mother had dressed her up quite nicely, she wore a purple princess dress, with a white veil covering her face. She felt just like those Arabian dancers on the television. As her father hummed a peaceful tune, Ino began to feel even more confident about this. They got in the car and drove to the school.

The principal was dressed like a Reverend, which he was on weekends so it wasn't a problem.

"Ino Yamanaka, how are you?" He said bending done to give her a high five. Ino accepted it, and looked around worriedly for her husband who was late. After hearing multiple grunts sounding, she turned around to see Sasuke being dragged to the stadium. Ino's father took her hand and led her down the pedaled floor of the gym floor. Sasuke was frowning and squirming in his best man's arm, his brother Itachi. At the last moment Sasuke began to cry once Ino was up on the stadium. He jerked Itachi's special spot with his elbow and running out. Ino bawled running after him. The embarrassed parents laughed uneasily at the sight.

"Cold feet." They said simultaneously. Itachi counted the money he was paid for holding Sasuke and took a seat in the crowd.

Outside the gym:

Ino had tripped over her heels, on her knees she screamed Sasuke's name crying. Sasuke stopped and shut his eyes tightly.

"Yucky sucky Ino Yamanaka from room B; I do not want to marry you!" Sasuke yelled, at her after he had turned around. Ino froze, her kid make up slightly running. She stood up straight, and shouted:

"Sasuke Uchiha if you don't marry me, I will never talk to you ever again!" She warned with heart screaming. Shikamaru came in, but Ino ran past Sasuke leaving.

3 Days later:

Ino was still embarrassed, she refused to go to school clinging on to the excuse of her stomach hurting. Sasuke's parents must have called a total of 33 times to express their apologies. And the Yamanaka's accepted all 33, except for Ino. She bitterly turned in her bed whenever she heard the phone ring. She had tore out every single page in her note book that had Sasuke's picture and name on it. In her diary she had inked out every time his name was mentioned. By the fourth day, they managed to get Ino to the door of the school. Her kindergarten class watched her intently as she entered the room. Room B mirrored Room A, so every time the door was open wide in both class rooms Ino get a peek at her ex-boo.

Sasuke didn't feel bad, he felt happy and free. So free that during recess he conquered his fear of swings (Acquired when Itachi accidentally pushed him too hard and he went flying. As he swung, he saw Ino Yamanaka from Room B eating cookies. His favorite type, vanilla wafers were his weak spot and she was all alone so she couldn't have Shikamaru or Choji interfering if he wanted to run away.

Ino gripped her vanilla wafer a bit too hard making it crush, stopping Sasuke from advancing to her any further.

"Ino Yamanaka!" He called from a safe distance, more than 7 meters away he cupped his mouth with his hands and repeated himself.

"What?!" Ino yelled back, "Can I please have a cookie?" he rebutted with his voice raised a little louder.

"No, you cannot ickypants Uchiha!" Ino said stuffing her mouth with the crumbs of Vanilla Wafers.

"Please?" He asked softly, with no harm in his voice. She plugged her ears, he treaded closer and at the glare of Ino's eyes he backed away.

"Ino Yamanaka you'll get bigger if you eat that!" He tried, but Ino only looked horrified and then stuck her tongue out.

"Fine be that way, you know what you didn't even keep to what you said! You still talked to me Ino Yamanaka from room B!" Sasuke teased, angry that he didn't have his favorite snack in his mouth.

Ino clasped her mouth and turned away from him. Sasuke decided to try plan B.

"Ino Yamanaka I'm sorry!" He said truthfully, or at least some where near it. Ino reluctantly held out one cookie.

"I'm sorry too for calling you names, and making you marry me. Or tried to." She said not looking at him, small drops of tears rolled down her cheek. Sasuke went over to her, accepting the cookie and eating it before she changed her mind.

"Its okay, I don't mind as long as you never force me again." He said putting his arm around her as friends.

"Fine." She said half hoping that he was going to be like "Thanks for the cookie, I'll marry you now.".

"Thank you for the cookie." He said, Ino looked up at him with a smile. "Welcome." She said politely.

"To what?" Sasuke asked, "No its some weird thing adults say." Ino replied.

"Hmm...Adults...their weird." Sasuke said holding on to her tighter now that they were laughing.

"Icky." Ino added, "Super." Sasuke said smiling into the sky.

* * *

One month later:

Ino Yamanaka was crying again. She had finally become great friends with the boy she wanted to marry, but he was rumored to be kissing her friend.

"Sakura is not welcome here anymore." Ino announced one evening at dinner. Her parents simultaneously dropped their silverware on their plates. Making a clanking sound. Ino didn't like that sound, and she didn't like Sakura at the moment. Or Sasuke.

"Why, you two see--" Her mother began.

"She stole my Sasuke." She said bitterly. Her parents looked confused, "Sasuke is still a hot topic in your mind?" the said more to each other. Ino nodded even though she didn't fully understand.

"Yeah and she knew so! I knows so that she knew it!" Ino said with a pout of anger and agony.

"Excuse us." Her parents said huddling up in time out to discuss things behind Ino's back. Ino got off from the chair and went over to listen. They stopped once they saw her golden locks suddenly blurring their vision. They turned away spitting out strands of Ino's hair from their mouths. Inoichi picked up his daughter.

"Well, sometimes boys and girls are like that." He said putting her on his lap.

"Nuh, uh, they shouldn't be!" Ino said in slight protest, "That's right, but they do." was all her father said on the matter.

Next Day:

Ino marched right up to Sasuke was chalking on the blacktop. He stopped what he was doing to look at her, looming over him. She had created a small shadow over him as well.

"You and Sakura better not be married." Ino said looking as if she were to cry at any moment.

"Sakura and I?" Sasuke asked innocently, Ino began to tear up, "Yes. Because, you said no to me and it would be so unfair to---" she started before bawling. Sasuke patted the space next to him, "I was thinking about it, and I kind of do want to marry you Yamanka Ino from room B." Sasuke said smiling.

"Don't call me that, just say Ino. Or Ino the prettiest seven year old alive!" She said triumphantly, hugging him.

"Okay, Ino the prettiest seven year old alive, when do you want our marriage?" He asked softly.

"Tomorrow when the sun is the hottest." Ino said referring to afternoon, but no specific time.

"Okay, but how about just 3?" Sasuke promised, wrapping his pink around hers.

Sasuke came home once more with a kiss visible on his cheek, and he was smiling. This time his brother wasn't laughing, his parents were still ecstatic.

"Family, I'm marrying the prettiest seven year old alive!" Sasuke said happy as can be.

Day of the Wedding:

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Yamanaka Ino to be your play ground wedded wife?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Sasuke said smiling.

"And, do you Ino Yamanaka take Uchiha Sasuke to be you play ground wedded husband?" He asked Ino.

"I do." Ino said smiling as well.

* * *

"Then you may kiss the bride." The now 50 year old preacher said lawfully wedding Sasuke and Ino Yamanaka who are 24 years old.

A/N: I don't know if this is a One-shot or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Reviews make the world go round--partly I suppose....just tell me what you think please!

Love,

SnowyWolfe,

GOD Bless you!!!


End file.
